


Secret Ballerina Lover | Peter Parker

by chacihoney



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Peter Parker Fanfiction, peter parker imagine, peter parker x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chacihoney/pseuds/chacihoney
Summary: Peter has a secret girlfriend that happens to be a ballerina
Kudos: 8





	Secret Ballerina Lover | Peter Parker

**Author's Note:**

> I know absolutely NOTHING about ballet, so all the information is probably very inaccurate. sorry about that, hope it doesn't bother you too much. plz enjoy and feel free to critique and suggest what I can do better!

All the avengers sat collectively around the table wondering why the hell Peter rushed out and told them he was skipping family movie night. Pete loved family movie night! He would wait all week for this day, but now he skips it!? What could be more important than movie night with the fam? A date with y/n was the answer, but of course they didn't know that. 

Peter rushed to get to y/n's ballet studio before her lessons were over. He was hoping he could maybe get there on time to watch her last 10 minutes of class. He loved to see her twirl, glide, and pirouette across the floor. It was mesmerizing watching her dance so graciously and tell a story with the way she moved. 

He ran down the streets of New York City and towards 5th avenue. He got there just in time to see the last 5 minutes of her rehearsal. He was let in by the receptionist, Anastasia, who adored y/n and Peter. 

"Might wanna watch out for Delilah, I heard her tell Cassie that she found you cute and was going to steal you from y/n." 

Peter laughed, "You know that would never happen in a million years Anne." 

Peter would have conversations with Anastasia while y/n got dressed or talked with her ballet instructor. Needless to say, they became friends really quickly so he resorted to calling her Anne. 

"I would hope so." Although she smiled because she knew Peter would never do that to y/n. 

"Thanks for the heads up though!" He exclaimed while heading to one of the many studios in the building. 

Upon entering, he smiled and gave a short wave to the very young teacher. She smiled and waved back recognizing Peter because he was there every Monday and Friday to pick y/n up. His eyes set upon a beautiful s/c skinned girl with h/c hair that bounced with every step and turn she took. She was wearing a black leotard that was a little see through with matching black nike shorts. He turned and saw a blonde girl wearing the same thing as y/n, but in white. He was wondering what they were dancing when Anne came up from behind him. 

"I think they're performing a swan lake piece, but with just the black and white swan." 

_huh_ , Peter thought, _the girl with a heart of gold plays an evil swan and the spoiled girl plays the nice dainty swan._

As if almost reading his thoughts Anne told him, "I’m pretty sure that the black swan gets the most technique and dances circles around the other one, while the white swan just kinda stands there and occasionally moves and does a pirouette." ( _is that true? idk I didn't really research, sorry if its not_ ) 

"oh, that makes sense" Peter said as he displayed a proud smile watching y/n dance gracefully around Delilah. The sound of the music stopping and a loud clap snapped him out of his wandering thoughts. 

He heard y/n's ballet instructor, Madame Gonzalez, say, "Bravo! That was phenomenal! Y/n great work, you have improved so much and your technique is fantastic! Delilah.... work on your grand jeté. You are dismissed girls." 

Y/n gave Peter a smile before motioning that she was going to get her duffel bag that she left in the other room. Delilah was heading towards Peter and Anne just rolled her eyes knowing what this bitch was about to do. 

"Hi Pete" Delilah said seductively, or in what she thought was a seductive voice. 

"Hi." Peter responded flatly hoping she would get the message. Spoiler alert: she didn't.

She batted her eyelids, "what did you think of my dancing?" 

"It was good I guess." He looked down feeling uncomfortable with the energy she was creating in the studio today. Literally though, they were in a studio. ( _haha. laugh. funny_.) 

Y/n walked, well more like strutted ( _because she's a bad bitch_ ) in right on time to see Delilah putting her hands on Peters chest. She abruptly stopped and gave the wannabe blonde a cold glare. Delilah smirked and gave y/n a _he likes me more than you_ kind of smile. She took it back though, when she heard the tone of voice y/n was using. 

In a sickeningly sweet condescending voice y/n said , " Delilah, honey, if you don't get your hands off my man, I am going to shove my pointed foot so far up your ass that-" 

Anne was trying so hard not to burst out laughing. Meanwhile, Peter in one swift move, took Delilahs hands off his chest, speed walked over to y/n, covered her mouth with his hand stopping her from voicing whatever she was thinking, flung her over his shoulder, and walked out of the ballet studio with her. 

"You didn't let me finish." She said in a disappointed voice as peter set her down on the concrete. 

"You would've just wasted your time because I love you and only you." 

Y/n just blushed and looked to the side. Pete put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him. She smiled before lifting herself on her toes so she could kiss him. ( _that's right ladies, Peter is v taller than you_ ) 

It was a short, yet sweet meaningful kiss. Nothing too dramatic because they were still out in public, and public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable. ( _if you don't get that reference you aint a real fan_ ) 

They both pulled away to the sound of clapping and whistling. She looked over at the Avengers, her eyes slightly widening before she recomposed herself and looked at Peter. He was bright red and blushing so much, even his neck was heating up. 

Of course y/n had heard plenty of stories about them, but she wasn't planning on meeting them so soon. 

They turned only to hear Mr. Stark himself say, "Damn Peter, we followed you because we thought you were doing something illegal, but it turns out you just have a secret girlfriend." 

If it was possible, Peter would have blushed more, but instead he looked down and found that his shoes were really interesting. _Oh wow, I don't remember that smudge being on there before._

Y/n chuckled while looking up at Pete, "I was a secret huh?" 

He scratched the back of his neck, "I didn't want them to search you up and find out everything about you." She just laughed. 

They were interrupted by Natasha _fucking_ Romanoff herself, "Oh wow. 4.6 gpa, many hours of community service, perfect attendance, plays the piano, is a phenomenal dancer, and she's pretty???" She then looked up from her stark pad, looked y/n straight in the eye, and smiled, "I approve." 

Peter then looked at the beautiful ballet dancer before groaning, "see what I mean!?" 

Y/n lowered herself from the pointed toe position and grinned, "It's not like I have anything to hide." She then looked at Natasha and did a double take, "hold up, how did you even get my school records when I haven't told you my name?" 

Natasha just smirked and pointed at Wanda. Wanda just shrugged and gave Peter a sheepish smile. 

"Wanda!" Peter yelled in a playful mad voice. ( _that one voice you give your friends when they do some mad stupid shit_ ) 

"I'm sorry! I accidentally read your mind after you got home late on Monday. I was going to leave your thoughts, when you mentioned the name of a girl and how pretty she was, and how you're so lucky to be able to be with her and cheesy stuff like that." 

"awww is that what you think?!" y/n said while giving Pete heart eyes. 

He sighed then looked down at the beautiful girl standing in front of him and gave her a smile, "that's exactly what I think."

Before y/n could respond to that, Clint butted in. "Wait, so you knew he was coming to see her and you didn't tell us!?" 

Wanda looked at y/n and gave her a warm friendly grin, "Yup! I just wanted to finally meet his secret ballerina lover." 


End file.
